Knowing Natsume
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: Read the summary inside-sorry if i didn't put it bec. the summary is to long and the limits is only 225 words-sorry ..and btw I do own the grammars :


Hotaru: baka,your making another stupid story again.

Yuri-chan: Mou don't say that hotaru-chan!!In this story you'll gonna be rich due of something.:D

Hotaru: (money-signs on her eyes) (Waliking away)

Yuri-chan: Hotaru-nee!!!!!matte!!!!!!!!!(cries then cheers-up)

Mikan: what yuri-chan means is _she doesn't own gakuen alice but she do own this story and the grammars_..

Yuri-chan: arigato mi-chan!! (hugs mikan) now back to the story!!!yosh!!

_Knowing Natsume_

_by:_ _XxXX NaTsUmE x MikAn Xx_

Summary:_ Knowing that perverted guy, he never gets jealous and I'm 100% sure of that!! Mikan said. Demo....mikan-chan we just saw him getting ready to burn tsubasa-sempai into crisp when your hugging tsubasa-sempai. anna said while nonoko just nodded in !!please it's to im- mikan was cut off when hotaru butted something."Let me use him as a example for my newest invention. Hotaru said then suddenly having does money-signs on her eyes. The three girls just nodded as a approvement. What will happen??what will be the result??_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-_Action speaks louder than words-:]]_

_-yuri-chan-_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Morning at Gakuen Alice class 4-b middle school division was filled with busy people, some were drooling over their crushes, some were daydreaming, some were petting their rabbit, some just sit on their chair place their feet on the table and read a manga and some were discussing something and that includes mikan,nonoko,anna with hotaru who was very busy doing her invention.

"So anna-chan,nonoko-chan. How's your love life??" a brunette asked.

The two girls just frowned and said, "Perfect Zero".

"Koko's very busy flirting with girls in our room". anna pointed at koko who was flirting with a girl _again_

"Inchou is very busy doing all our activities". nonoko said while look at inchou.

"Oh, I see" she just said.

"How about you mikan-chan how's your love life with your _crush_"?? the twins aked and as the result our dearest brunette blushed

Mikan Sakura,16 years old and a middle-school division student, she owns those two hazel orbs and one auburn hair,A special star student due of her two rarest at the same time most powerful alice, the nullification and stealing alice. Cheerful,happy-go-lucky never fails to smile, pretty. Let's just say she is pefect :))..Oh and btw she has a crush _someone_ in the classroom which her bestfriends only know.

"Wha-what do you mean cr-crush??" she asked while blushing madly, It always happen when their topic is love life.

"Geez!! mi-chan stop acting crush over there!!" nonoko and anna pointed at the guy who has his feet over the table and has a manga that keeps his face_.It's no other than NATSUME _HYUUGA

Natsume hyuuga,16 years old and a middle-school division student, he owns those two crimson eyes which will surely make you steam-up and raven-messy hair, A special star like mikan-chan due of his missions and alice the alice of fire. cold and emotionless. But deep inside mikan knows that natsume is a big opposite of that. Not tomention our dearest hyuuga also finally realized that he loves mikan-chan already and only he himself knows..[a/n: I guess so--]

"Oh_,_him.." mikan paused then suddenly her head became down." I really don't know, you see I think he loathe's me so much and I'm very hurt everytime I feel that loathe thing". Mikan said then went back to her cheerful face again.

"Oh.."The two girls just said.

_Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Yay!!!lunch time already!!!" mikan shouted happily [a/n: well I skipped..sorry I'm just kinda tired]

"Gee!! mi-chan it looks like you never had your lunch time" nonoko said while anna just sweatdropped.

"Yo.." a familiar voice said which mikan let her turn around

"Tsubasa-sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan shouted happily and start hugging his sempai in result of _someone_ steaming-up.

"Gee!!! mikan-chan stop hugging me as if you've never see me yesterday." tsubasa said getting embarassed but feeling like being shot by a dagger.

"Nonoko-chan,nonoko-chan!! do you see what I see??" anna said while pointing at a guy who shots tsubasa-sempai a glare.

"Natsume-kun!!!! could he be--" nonoko almost shouted but was covered-up by anna

"SHut-up!!! I know natsume is starting to get jealous, Let's say it to mikan later. she will surely get happy" anna said while nonoko just nodded

"Mou, It's starting to get hot here" tsubasa said while the other students who where in the cafeteria also felt the temparature rising except mikan since she have a nullification alice.

Everyone started to look at natsume and the result is a _death glare_

"Mikan-chan, I think I gotta go misaki is searching for me right now." tsubasa said as a excused and start letting go of mikan.

When tsubasa left the two girls circled around mikan and started squealing with delight.

"knowing natsume??oH, he is a person who never gets jealous and a person who is very perverted and I'm hundred percent sure of that!!." mikan said as a answer to nonoko and anna's question

"But mi-chan pinky swear!!.We saw him jealous when you hugged tsubasa-sempai and he is also the reason why the temperature started raising up earlier." anna said while nonoko just nodded.

"!!! It's very im-" mikan was cut off when hotaru butted in and said

"Why not let me use him as a example at my newest invention which I've done earlier??" hotaru asked still emotionless as ever.

The three girls just nodded as a approvement.

Lunch Time Ends............................and dismissal time comes..................[Mou!!I really love skipping]

"Please natsume!!!!come with me just today". mikan begged to natsume

"No" natsume said

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" mikan said while using her puppy-dog eyes.

"_Damn,those eyes...well I guess I have no choice"_. natsume thought while looking at her.

"Hn," he just said then was grabbed by mikan all of a sudden and wossh!! Of they go to mikan's room.

At mikan's room everyone are waiting namely...hotaru...anna..nonoko....ruka.....koko and sumire they are all starting to buzz up due of they don't know what to ask to suddenly someone knock.

"Gomen*pants*nasai*pants*were late*pants*". apologized while still holding natsume's wrist.

"Oi, polkadots. you really like holding my hand you know??" natsume asked which made mikan blush madly.

"Gomen nasai" she said and started letting go natsume and her blush starting to faint.

There was a awkward silence until hotaru spoke:

"Oi,Hyuuga sit there at the chair we will start the game" hotaru said while pointing at a chair with a more like lie detector test beside it??

"Hn, whatever..." he just said and started sitting there.

"Let the game begin" hotaru said emotionless.

Let's start with anna...

"hyuuga-san sorry for this" anna said first then started asking.

"Do you get jealous when she starts hugging tsubasa-sempai??"

"Hell no" he said then

He was shot by the baka gun.

"when you were unoticed by her,do you get mad??"

"Again hell no"he said

Again he was shot by the baka-gun.

"Anna only two questions you may take your sit" hotaru paused." and hyuuga will you please be true if you don't want to be shot always by the baka gun"hotaru said emotionless while glaring at natsume.

Nonoko's next..Like what anna did she did the same thing.

"So is she in the S.A class?"

"She is also in the dangerous class meanie." natsume said

_baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka _

"Oi, what was that for??" natsume asked while having his head a headache.

"No using foul words, baka!!" hotaru said still emotionless

"Very cute?"

"She's not cute she's pretty" natsume said.

*ding*

"Okay,Koko your next" hotaru said signaling koko.

"Demo.....hotaru-san can I ask questions that the answer will not be yes and no??" koko asked while grinning

"Hn...your choice" hotaru said

_"_Why were you jealous when she's around other boys including Tsubasa_?"_

"That shadow freak?his just freakin' ugly the baka might have more germs if he kept hugging tsubasa".natsume excused

"How did her face came close to you, the time you, her and Sumire were kidnapped?"

"Duh!!How will I know?? I am unconcious when wee there" he said still emotionless

*evil grin* by koko

"Oi,permy your next" hotaru said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is SU-MI-RE. permy said in result she was shot by a baka gun and flew of from mikan's window.

*PERMY disqualified*

"Ruka, your next" hotaru said stll emotionless

"H-hai" ruka said nervously

"so natsume,Am I your childhood best friend?" ruka asked

"Yes"

*ding*

"Is your b-day November 27?"

"OF course"

*ding*

Everyone started look at ruka with a what-the-heck-was-does-questions-are??-look then he started receiving death glares by our ICE QUEEN which made him just ignore it but deep inside he was scared..LoL

"Oi,Baka your up" hotaru said emotionless

"Hai!!" mikan said happily

"baka,I almost forgot you can ask _unlimited_ questions to him". hotaru said then mikan just nodded.

"More money for me" hotaru thought and start having money-signs on her eyes.

"so natsume hmm...why do you always peek at my undie??"

"Like I said I don't peek at it your showing it to me" natsume said

*glares at natsume*

"Why do you call me names??"

"Because I want to."

*glare again*

"oh..yeah I'm here to know if natsume like's someone in the first place" mikan thought

"Do you ??"

"Hell no"

"anna"

"no"

"sumire?"

"never"

"nonoko"

"no"

"hotaru??"

"the freak?? you wish??"

_baka baka baka baka baka baka baka_

"uhm..I ran out of thoughts already...grr!!" mikan thought.

"do you like--" mikan was cut off when hotaru butted in again.

"DO you LIKE MIKAN SAKURA, you idiotic polkadots"?? hotaru asked.

"Hell never ever"

_baka baka baka baka baka baka baka_

"What was that for??" natsume asked still emotionless

"For not telling the truth baka!!Look what you've done." hotaru said while pointing at a running mikan.

*all of a sudden someone grab her wrist*

"Let me go natsume hyuuga". mikan said

"No"

"Why??" she asked

"Remember what I said earlier on the question of hotaru??" natsume asked still emotionless

"Hai..that you'll never ever like me you know what it hurts natsume coz from the start I already start liking you" she said

*_smack*_

"Ouch!!!!what was that for??" mikan said while rubbing her head

"Idiot, I must be the first one who said that and first of all that freak said LIKE and I don't LIKE YOU, I LOVE you..got it?? natsume said still emotionless

"waa!!!!!natsume you made me happy" mikan shouted and hugged natsume

"From now on your mine and you mst hug no one except me" natsume said.

"Mou..natsume..well if it comes to you hai!!" she said and broke the hug with natsume

Without noticing a camera is flashing when they were hugging at each other.

"*evil grins* more money for me". hotaru thought while covering the lens of her camera .

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-enD-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

a/n: so how is it???Boring???great???too plain boring or what-so-ever..please review as a belated gift for me since I'm already a with honor garudating student :]]..review please..criticism are also appreciated :))

_P.s: The following stories will be on HIATUS (I'm so busy I can't even think on how to update it)_

_I Love ?_

_Summary: mikan is a girl who never smiles ever since her father died and her mother going to America. but one night before her birthday she met a 10 yrs. Old crimson eyed boy namely natsume hyuuga.. what happens next?  
_

_Love can't be resisted_

_Summary: Just as I tried to close my heart there I meet a guy who'll do anything to have me for himself._

_And the story "Realize" will be revised so watch out!!_

On going stories :

_1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars_

_summary:Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest sweetheart. Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be? R&R. I made it rated T for some reasons...._

_And ANGEL of Mine _

_Summary: meet mikan sakura the girl who change my life natsume said...read it you won't regret it pinky swear....  
_

_My following stories will be on Hiatus due of the fact that I'm on one-shot mode right now :) Hope you understand :)_

_Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. I love you all guys!!! n_n_

_p.s I have a poll on which story I will first update it's still open please vote :)_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Natsume: you baka!! how dare you let me answer those bunch of annoying questions!!

Yuri-chan: didn't you like it?? you even ended up with mikan-chan??

Natsume: SHut up!! (Blushes)

Yuri-chan: awe!! natsume your so cute when you blush!!!( hugs natsume)

Tries to burns..

Yuri-chan: did I mention that my clothes are fire proof*grins*

Natsume: whatever..

Hotaru: what the baka says is review in this story or else...(Points at the baka gun to your face)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
